


Skaikrasha

by Jo_Heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, clarke has never seen a thunderstorm, clarke is scared, i miss them, lexa is the sweetest, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Heda/pseuds/Jo_Heda
Summary: Clarke is scared because of a thunderstorm and she goes to Lexa. They're not together yet but they love each other.This is the first thing I write in months and I'm glad I did it even if it's a little short.





	

The sky brightened again. The roar of the thunder broke the silence of the night. Clarke felt her heart beating faster and she looked at the balcony again. She tried to prepare herself but when the thunder broke the sky again, she sat on the bad, leaving the warmth of the fur. The sky girl stayed still for a few moments. When another shiver ran through her back, she stood up. She opened the door of her room, listening the roars echoing in the silent tower. Clarke walked faster, biting her lips while her eyes were scanning her surrounding. When she reached the place she was looking for, she stopped. The ambassador stood there, doubting of the decisions she made when she got up. Before she could change her mind, another thunder stroked.   
Clarke jumped, biting her lips a little harder. When she felt the familiar taste of blood, she shook her head and knocked gently on the door. 

Lexa turned around at the sound. The commander furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the door with worry in her emerald eyes. The woman straighten her back and opened the door. The thought that something bad might be happening ran through her mind. When Clarke blue eyes met hers, Lexa blinked confused. Noticing the look on the commander’s eyes, Clarke avoid her gaze, feeling her cheeks reddening a little.   
The blonde girl thanked the darkness for covering her embarrassment. But before she had the chance to say anything, a further roar made her jump. The older girl’s confusion disappeared quickly. Without saying any word, Lexa opened her door and she moved to the side, leaving the passage free for her. 

When they both were already sitting on the fur that covered the commander’s bed, Lexa smiled slightly. She didn’t say anything, waiting for the sky girl to brake the silent.  
Clarke felt her heartbeat slowing a little and closed her eyes.  
“You don’t have to feel ashamed for this, Clarke. This is the first time that you see a thunderstorm”

The younger girl sighed before meeting the brunette’s gaze. For a moment she got lost in her green eyes. The shame she was feeling dissipated. They stayed like that for what it seemed like eternity, before another lightning brightened the dark sky.  
Lexa held her hand out, waiting for the girl to decide to accept it or not. Clarke stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it. In that moment a thunder broke the silence again. 

Clarke didn’t flinch this time. Her blue eyes chained with Lexa green ones.   
The brunette’s touch was burning against her skin and her heart was the only sound she could hear. The ambassador raised her free hand, brushing it against her face. The commander’s breath stopped for a moment. Her head leaned against her palm, craving the feeling of her skin on her own. 

Forgetting everything else, Clarke got closer to her. Lexa shivered, her mouth opening slightly to say something that never left her lips. The blonde girl slowly started lying down on the bed, taking the other girl with her.  
They faced the other, never breaking eye contact. Lexa exhaled deeply, Clarke’s hand still squeezing hers.   
“Clarke..”

The sky girl shivered hearing her name leaving the grounder lips. In silence she got closer to her, enjoying the warmth of her body. Her nose brushed against hers. Lips standing so close they were almost touching.   
A further flash lightened the darkness and Clarke flinched for a moment. Lexa gently squeezed her hand before moving it on her chest where her heart was.   
“Close your eyes. Focus on my heartbeat”

She did as she had said. Her fingertips brushed against her skin, feeling clearly her life pulsing at every heartbeat. She inhaled and exhaled. Lexa’s scent filled her, making her head spin even if she was laying. She didn’t hear the thunder this time but she felt it. She felt it in her fastened heartbeat. In the way she deeply exhaled like the thunder had went through her, filling her with new energy.   
When she opened her eyes, Lexa was staring at her like she had always done. Like the world started and ended in her. After months spent pushing it away, hiding the torrent of emotions that she was feeling, she let herself feel it.   
Clarke freed a shaking breath. Her heart pounding in her ears, joining the one that was running through her body from her fingertips, still pressed against Lexa’s chest.  
“Lexa”  
“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Rest now”  
“Thank you”

The commander smiled slightly, one hand still holding hers, the other gently brushing the girl’s blonde hair. Clarke moved her head, resting her forehead against their intertwined hands.  
Lexa kept stroking her locks even when the sky girl fell asleep.   
When the storm ended she kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for eventual mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
